The Boy Who Forgot
by The Witch is In
Summary: Harry cannot remember anything after a hit to the head in a Quidditch match! Can his friends return his memory? Who is behind all this? Chapter 18 is finally up! Has some R/Hr and D/Hr romances- minor!
1. Before the Match

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1: Before the Match

"Hey Harry," said Ron. He was sitting in a chair and was grumpy this morning, because he had detention. Even worse, there was a Quidditch match, and the team had had to use Geoffrey Hooper, the second best Keeper in Gryffindor's fifth year. It was early April, and it was against Slytherin.

"Hi," Harry said, walking in with his broomstick; he sat next to Ron. More than anything he wanted Ron to play, but he knew Snape would never let him out of detention, even if it meant not getting to watch the Slytherins play.

"Reckon I'll be able to see out a window in detention?"

"Probably not, Snape's office is too far away."

Ron groaned. This match would determine who would play in the final match in June. Ravenclaw had beaten Hufflepuff two weeks ago.

"Good morning, boys." Hermione walked up to them cheerily. She knew Ron had detention, but she was still pleased about her one hundred-fifteen percent essay she got back from Professor Flitwick yesterday.

"Sure it is," said Ron.

"Come on, Harry, you'll need your breakfast. I'm surprised you're still in the Common Room; I've never seen you two wait for food." She grabbed Ron's wrist and looked at his watch. "Oh, come on! The match starts in an hour!"

She grabbed them by their upper arms and Ron was gloomily dragged along, but Harry shook her off and walked beside her.

They ate a scrumptious breakfast, talking to some fellow Gryffindors. Ron sat and stared at his plate of eggs, taking a bite every few minutes.

"Oh, just eat, Ron! You don't have to be so upset– it's one match, for Heaven's sake!" Hermione said, loading up his fork and stuffing it in his mouth.

He coughed but did as he was told. He joined in a few conversations before Harry was called by Angelina to come and get in his Quidditch robes.

"See you later, guys," he said. He grabbed his broomstick and followed Angelina. When the team was in their robes they grabbed their broomsticks and walked onto the pitch. Harry wasn't nervous; he never was.


	2. The Match

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2: The Match

Slytherin was waiting for them. Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Fifteen brooms flew into the air. Harry searched for the snitch while dodging the chasers and bludgers. Fred or George Weasley hit a bludger towards Malfoy, Slytherin's seeker when he dived. Harry hadn't fallen for his Wronski Feint.

After twenty minutes, Slytherin was behind 30 points, and there was still no sign of the snitch. Slytherin scored a goal. Malfoy dived. Harry looked at where he was headed– he'd seen the snitch, for real this time. Harry pushed his Firebolt to go as fast as he could make it go.

He passed the seeker. His hand was outstretched, reaching for the snitch. Then, out of nowhere, a Slytherin chaser smacked into Harry. He was pushed right into the stands, landing on his fellow Gryffindors. They helped him up and he lifted up on his Firebolt.

The Slytherins had scored three goals in the time of the race for the snitch. Harry looked around and spotted the snitch above the Gryffindor goal posts. He flew as fast as he could, and he heard the rush of wind as Malfoy passed him.

Harry pushed his Firebolt harder, faster, until he was slightly ahead of Malfoy. Both had their arms outstretched. Malfoy pushed Harry, but he ended up getting the force of the blow, because Harry was going too fast. Harry was about twenty feet away from the snitch.

Fifteen…

Ten…

And then something hard, out of nowhere, hit him on the head. He was falling, he couldn't see, but he heard screams…


	3. The Boy Who Forgot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3: The Boy Who Forgot

The next thing I knew I was lying down on a warm bed. I heard voices.

"I'm not doing your Potions essay, Ron!" A girl hissed.

"Oh, come on! I don't know how to make a potion that can put someone–"

"RON! Look!"

I opened my eyes. There was a girl on my left; a boy on my right.

"Harry, mate, how are you feeling?" The boy said, leaning in towards me.

I looked around the room. What was going on? Where was I? And who was Harry? There was no other boy in the room. I thought for a second, and I realized I couldn't even remember my own name.

"Harry? Can you hear us?" The girl said, looking frightened.

I was puzzled. I felt the expression on my face. I tried to sit up but the girl pushed me back down.

"Yes, you, on the bed. Can you hear me?" she asked me. To the boy, she quickly whispered, "I don't think he remembers us!" she sounded frightened.

"I can hear you," I said. The words sounded strange coming out of my mouth, as if it hadn't been used in a long time.

"Do you know where you are?" the boy said.

"No," I said. I looked around. "In a hospital?"

"Close enough, yes, you are in the hospital wing at Hogwarts." The girl said. "Do you remember Hogwarts?"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." My head hurt. I moaned and reached up to my head. There was something on there, fabric.

"Don't touch that, mate." The boy said.

"Oh, is that my name?" I asked.

The girl and boy exchanged glances. They looked extremely scared. "No," the girl said, "Your name is Harry, Harry Potter."

For some reason that name rang a bell. I felt like I had heard it before; I felt that it was important for some reason that I couldn't remember.

"Go get Madam Pomfrey, Ron."


	4. The Draught and the Red Haired Girl

A/N: OMG soooooooo sorry I haven't posted anything. My computer virus was solved yayayayayay! But now it won't connect to the internet, sooo… Yeah I'm borrowing my mom's computer! Haha she doesn't know but I also know she won't care.

I finally found out how to read reviews (PS if anyone reviews me PLEASE let me know what AU stands for) and thankyouthankyouthankyou to Venus Penn for reviewing. I agree entirely with you, and please if you read this review again!

Oh and please check out my other new one-shot story Left Me Hanging. It's about George after the Final Battle.

OOOOO

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It belongs to JK Rowling. Well, except my plot- Just borrowing characters!

Chapter 4: A Draught and the Red-Haired Girl

A lady wearing a smock came over to my bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel fine, but I still don't understand what's going on. Who are you people?"

"Ok," the lady said to the girl. "He's going to need a remembrance draught. That might help him remember gradually."

The lady walked away. I tried to sit up again, but the boy said, "Please, Harry, just lay down."

Hairy. What a strange name. I felt my face. The only hair I found was above my eyes, and some poking out from under the bandaging on my head. The girl laughed.

"No, you're name is _Harry_, as in H-A-R-R-Y. Not hairy as in having lots of hair!"

"But your hair is always a mess," the boy said.

The lady came back and gave me a tonic. It tasted like Pumpkin juice. "There you go. Feel better now?" she asked.

"Yes, much." I said. "I still don't remember anything though."

"You will soon. You will have to stay for one more night though."

"Okay, then where do I go?"

"To your classes with your house- Gryffindor."

"I think I've heard that before…" I said as the lady walked away. The girl next to me clapped her hands.

OOOOO

The next morning I woke up. I knew I had to get to my house Gryffindor, for some reason.

"Oh, you're awake. That was longer than I'd expected." The lady said, peeking out from a room by a set of large double doors. Maybe that was how I'd get out.

"Why? Am I still ill?"

"No, you should be fine." She said. "It's just that you've missed breakfast and your morning classes. I refused to let your friends, Miss Granger and Mister Weasley, come in until they had finished their lunch. They left about five minutes ago."

"Were they the two people here yesterday?"

"Yes. I expect that they will have eaten as fast as they can; they should be up here soon. I will just remove your bandages…"

Soon I was bandage-free and finally able to sit up. I saw the doors burst open and there they were- I just couldn't remember what the lady had said they were called.

"Harry!" The girl said, running towards me. She gave me a squeeze. The lady told her something, and then the girl said, "Come on, you have to eat lunch."

I was led out of the room by the girl and into a really big room with no ceiling.

"The ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky." Said the girl.

"Oh," I said. I started toward a table where people in blue and bronze were seated.

"No, you don't sit there. Come to this table," said the boy.

Ok, so there must be certain rules about whom students at Hogwarts sit with. "I still don't remember your names." I said.

"Oh. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley," said the boy.

"Ok." They sat me down next to a girl with very red hair Ron was on my left. Hermione sat across from me.

"Hi, Harry." Said the new girl.

"Hi." I said. I looked at her. She looked _so_ familiar. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, doesn't he remember yet?" She asked Ron and Hermione. The two latter shook their heads. The girl looked at me. "I'm Ginny. I'm Ron's sister."

"Oh." I said. I felt like I had once known her but couldn't remember anything about her. I felt as though there was a strong connection between us, for some reason.


	5. Snape and His Draught

A/N: Ok I'm posting this for my three reviewers and the six people who put me on their alerts so thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling. I am merely borrowing her characters. The plot only is mine.

OOOOO

Chapter 5: Snape and His Draught

I walked down the corridor that led to the dungeons. This is where potions class took place. I was told by Ron and Hermione that I hated this class, and now that I thought about it, I did. Ron and Hermione were walking next to me.

"So you caught the snitch in your mouth, almost choking!" Ron finished his story.

"Wow, I really did that, when I was eleven!" I said. I was starting to remember bits and pieces of information.

"Yeah, and then one time, in your second year- oh, you should have seen it!" Ron said, ecstatically. I was starting to really enjoy Quidditch. "Well, you did see it, you did it, anyways. Well this bludger was-"

"_Thank_ you, Mr. Weasley, for disrupting our class with your stories," said Professor Snape, walking out of the classroom with a sneer of pleasure.

"But, Professor, class hasn't started yet," Hermione tried to say, but Snape spoke on top of her.

"And thank you, Granger, for contradicting me." He then turned to Harry as the rest of the class went into the Potions room. "Potter. Do not expect that you will get off easy because of your… injuries. This is O.W.L. year, and you will still be expected to take them."

"But, Professor," Hermione said, "Harry can't remember anything from his first four years at Hogwarts. It's not fair that-"

"Miss Granger," Snape said, eyes narrowing, "Madam Pomfrey has informed all the teachers of Potter's time in the infirmary. In fact, I was the one who made the Remembrance Draught for him, so I know that he will remember everything within a week," said Snape, turning towards the classroom. "But one more thing, Miss Granger," he said turning around.

"Yes, sir?" Hermione said, looking frustrated.

"Five points from Gryffindor."

He turned on his heel and walked into the classroom. "Yeah, because I'm _sure_ Harry will remember everything within a week since Snape made the Draught," Ron muttered.

Luckily, Snape hadn't heard them, and instructed them with the day's assignments. They also received an essay on the properties of bowtrucle fingernails and their uses in potion-making.

OOOOO

A/N: Sorry the chapter's short, but I now have a plan for my story! Thanks, Snape! I might get another chapter up today… Please review and recommend my stories!


	6. A Wheezy and Hermione's Suspicions

A/N: Hey guys! I just posted chapter 5 (and really, if you're reading this: chapter 6, I guess). I hope you like this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling. I am merely borrowing her characters. The plot only is mine.

OOOOO

Chapter 6: A Wheezy and Hermione's Suspicions

Third Person, not Harry's POV right now…

Hermione was getting weary. She didn't know what was wrong with Harry. During the day he would make so much progress with his memory, only to forget everything the next day. It had been two weeks, and nothing was happening.

After one week, Hermione had received a letter asking her and Ron to bring Harry to the hospital wing for a checkup. Madam Pomfrey had been astounded, and had asked Snape to whip up another Remembrance Draught.

An hour later, after Harry had taken the Draught, he was dismissed from the hospital wing, and he was as happy as he had been before. For some reason, after the accident, he had always been happy. Hermione liked this, compared to the gloomy Harry before (for several reasons.) But she would have rather had the real Harry back any day.

Professor Dumbledore had asked Hermione and Ron to try to revive his memory. They spent at least two hours each day in a private corner of the common room, just telling him stories- all to almost no avail. Hey had reached his fourth year two days after the second trip to the hospital wing when he actually remembered something on his own.

"Didn't I fight a dragon? I was on a broom."

Hermione gasped and hugged Ron. She had been so happy. "Yes, Harry, yes!" she clapped to herself, jumping up and down.

"Geez, Hermione, sit down. You're drawing attention," Ron said.

"Okay, okay…"

"So I fought the dragon and got an egg…" Hermione nodded as he said this. "And then…" He was in deep thought. Neither Ron nor Hermione pressed him on for a full five minutes.

"Oh, I was underwater or something!" Harry said.

"Yes, Harry. That was the second task. You had to go under water to…" Ron said, giving Harry a chance to answer.

"Save my Wheezy."

"Wait, what was that?" Hermione said, overcome with a fit of giggles.

"I had to go into the laky and save my Wheezy. That's what Dobby told me." Harry said.

Ron laughed. "No, Harry! You had to save me. Dobby must have meant Weasley!"

"Wait, I thought your name was Ron…" Harry said.

Ron just groaned.

OOOOO

The next day, Hermione was expecting to see much progress in Harry's memory. She got out of bed and ran to the common room. Ron was sitting alone in an armchair by the fire.

"Ron, where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Gone." He said gruffly. "Hermione, his memory's gone, _again_!"

"No! No! It can't be!" said Hermione, shaking with sobs and collapsing into the chair next to Ron. "After all he remembered all that progress…"

"I know, Hermione, I know," he said, patting her on the back.

There was a slight _thump, thump, _as Harry walked down the steps. Hermione thought she must have gotten whiplash by how fast she turned her head. Harry was looking around the common room, as though…

Looking at it for the first time.

_Darn it! _Hermione thought.

Something was fishy here. That Draught should have been helping him, and Harry's memory seemed to get worse every day. She had to see Snape about this…


	7. Lies and a Heliotrope Potion

A/N: I'm writing this the same day I posted the 5th and 6th chapters, and I haven't had any reviews, so please review, even if you don't like it. I would just like anything… constructive criticism, compliments… whatever! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. I am not making any profit from this story, and am merely borrowing J.K. Rowling's characters and putting them in my own plot.

Chapter 7: Lies and a Heliotrope Potion

Hermione's POV

I walked down to the dungeons. I decided that the best thing to do would be to go see Professor Snape. Harry was just getting worse and worse, and it had been 3 weeks since the accident. She was going to tell him that she needed another Draught for Harry; 'Madam Pomfrey's' request.

I knocked on the door of the Snape's office door. There was a muttering inside. Snape never was one to particularly enjoy being interrupted. The door slammed open, revealing the Potions Professor.

"Yes, Miss Granger, what do you want?" Snape hissed.

"Um, Madam Pomfrey sent me down here to get another Remembrance Draught for Harry." I said, shaking a little. I was trying to make it look like I was nervous, even though I was extremely excited to see what I could find out.

"Well, if he's not remembering anything by this point, I would think she would have declared him a lost cause."

"Please, sir," I said, sniffling. "Please, she says that he's not desperate enough for St. Mungo's. She still has hope."

He sighed. "Fine, fine, I will make it."

I walked into the office after him. "Miss Granger, I will send it up to the Hospital Wing when it is finished."

"No, it's fine, Professor, I'll just wait here."

"Miss Granger," he hissed dangerously, "I insist that you leave. Now." He pointed towards the door.

I sighed. "Alright, Professor." I walked out. He slammed the door behind me. Now I was never going to see what he was putting in that Draught.

Unless… maybe I could test the Draught. But how would I get it from him? After a while, I thought of a plan…

OOOOO

Standing in the girl's bathroom, I waited for Snape to walk by. I had been here for half an hour. The minutes just seemed to drag on, until I heard footsteps a little while away.

I walked out of the lavatory and set out in the opposite direction, towards Snape. He was looking very annoyed and carried a small golden goblet filled halfway with a strange looking, heliotrope liquid.

"Oh, good evening, Professor." I said politely.

"Miss Granger," he said. "What are you doing out so late? It is almost curfew."

"I was just using the lavatory, sir. The girls' one is being cleaned at the moment." I said. I glanced down at the goblet. "Is that the Remembrance Draught?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Yes, it is. And I am under the impression that Gryffindor Tower was in the other direction."

"Oh," I said. "Well, um, I'm just going to, er, visit Harry in the Hospital Wing before bed, Professor."

"Yes, but as I am heading to the Hospital Wing as well," he said, raising an eyebrow, "You should be going in the same direction as me. It seems that some of Potter's amnesia may have… rubbed off on you."

Whoops.

Time to head in a new direction.

I started to sniffle and rub my eyes, faking a sob. "Sir, I'm just so worried about Harry. He can't remember anything, but we've been trying for weeks and weeks now. I don't know what to do!"

Snape eyed me suspiciously. I could just feel how uncomfortable he was being around me 'sobbing.' I felt images of Harry and the Remembrance Draught float to the front of my mind.

_Darn it, he's a Legilimens!_ I thought.

"Well, Miss Granger, it seems that you do care for Potter more than I thought. Just take this Draught already and go." And he shoved the goblet into my hands.

I almost gasped in astonishment. He believed me! He stalked away, cloak billowing behind him. I waited for him to round the corner before jumping up and punching the air. I had to steady the cup to keep the liquid from spilling.

I immediately ran to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

OOOOO

A/N: Thanks to anyone who reads this. A MILLION thanks to anyone who reviews! Please let me know what you think. Recommend me… anything!

3 TWII


	8. Moaning Myrtle and a Missing Dragon Nose

A/N: Oh my gosh!

I've gotten so many hits. Yes I actually know hits is like the number for how many times the page was refreshed or people reading each individual chapter…

People from all over the world have read it, but only 5 have reviewed. Please review! It only takes a few seconds and it's so special to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am making no profit from this story. I own only the plot and am merely borrowing J.K. Rowling's characters.

OOOOO

Chapter 8: Moaning Myrtle and a Missing Dragon Nose

Hermione's POV

As soon as I was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, I heard wails coming from the end of the U-bend. I decided it would be best to not disrupt her.

"Who's there?" I heard her yell. She floated out of a toilet and came towards me. "Oh. It's you. What do you want?"

"Myrtle, I'm not here to disrupt you, or insult you, anything really." I said, staying calm for Myrtle's (and my) sake. "I'm just performing an experiment."

"Oh. Well, then, I'll leave you to it." She said, floating away.

Ten minutes later, I was leaning over my Potions book. So far, I had discovered one strand of hair from a unicorn tail, one cup of bowtruckle fingernails, and the juiced liver of a grindylow. This was all in the potion. There were two other ingredients left to decipher: eight teaspoons of beetle eyes, and a sizzling dragon nose.

Myrtle drifted over, "What are you doing, anyway?"

"I'm trying to find out what ingredients are used in this potion. It's a Remembrance Draught. Harry has been taking them ever since-"

"Oh, I heard about that," she said. "I was surprised when Nick came in here; I suppose he must have come through the wall by accident."

"You talked to him about it?" I had hardly ever heard of Myrtle conferring with any other ghosts.

"Well, no. He was muttering, 'What a shame, Harry Potter without his memory.' Then I flew to the Hospital Wing and I saw you three in there."

"Oh." I said.

After two more hours of trying to figure out the potion, I had to go back to Gryffindor Tower. It was well past curfew. I had only found the beetle eyes, an hour ago. I did find something fishy though: an orange liquid that made the potion steam, and it tended to foam a bit.

Unfortunately for me, I hadn't had anything to reference for potion ingredients. My potions book only gave me recipes for potions, not a complete list of potion ingredients.

OOOOO

I was up at dawn. I had gotten into the girls' dormitory an hour after curfew, but I hadn't fallen asleep until after four o' clock. Luckily, it was Saturday.

I got dressed quickly and walked down to the common room. Ron was sitting across from Harry, who had that confused expression on his face. I had gotten so used to seeing that expression in the morning that I didn't even ask Ron if he remembered anything.

"I got a letter from Madam Pomfrey last night," Ron said, "She wants Harry back in the Hospital Wing after breakfast. She says he needs another dose of the Draught."

Oh, no.

I had made Snape make another Remembrance Draught last night, and I had completely destroyed it in my search!

"Ron, we can't take him!" I said in exasperation.

"What, don't you want him to get better?" he asked.

"No, no, no. You've got it all wrong. I made Snape make another Remembrance Draught last night. I was getting suspicious of that potion, and I wanted to investigate it. I didn't invite you because I thought you should stay with Harry and I did it on a whim."

"Well, that's okay! We can give him the one you got from Snape last night!"

"Honestly, Ronald, didn't you hear me? I said I was going to investigate the Draught. To investigate a potion, you have to disassemble it completely!"

"Can't you put it back together?"

"No! I already took it apart! You can't put a potion back together again." I looked down.

"Did you find anything fishy?" he asked me.

I looked up. "RON! I found something! We have to go to the library!" I grabbed his wrist, intent on dragging him out of the room.

He dug his heels into the floor. I looked at him. "What about Harry?" he asked, pointing at the confused boy in the armchair.

"We can take him…" I said. Where? "Maybe someone else-" But at that point the portrait swung open, revealing a laughing Fred and George.

"OY! FRED! GEORGE!" Ron yelled.

"Gosh, Ron. We're standing right here." George said.

"What do you want?" Fred said, scratching his head.

"Watch Harry while we're gone." Ron said, pulling me out the still open portrait hole by the wrist. I didn't object at all.

The twins wolf whistled.

"SHUT UP!" Ron roared back.

We could still hear laughter halfway down the hall.

OOOOO

A/N: Thanks for reading! Pretty please, review my story and make me happy. Happy authors update more often! PS: 580 hits so far! Thanks guys!


	9. States of Matter & a Secret from Myrtle

A/N: Thanks, guys! Especially thanks to Dark-Side-Of-Dawn for the review that gave me inspiration for this chapter! Ok I want to finish this chapter, so here goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm not making any money off of this. All the characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for the plot, which is mine.

OOOOO

Chapter 9: States of Matter and a Secret from Myrtle

Hermione's POV

Ron and I were in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. We had checked out _A Guide to Potions_,_ Ingenious Ingredients in Potion- Making, _and even _Moste Potente Potions_ (Flitwick's permission)_. _Hopefully these would be able to help us…

An hour later, though, we were still flipping through the books, with nothing that sounded like our orange ingredient. It was sitting in a cauldron in between us, foaming slightly and still steaming.

I flipped through _Ingenious Ingredients in Potion- Making_ for the third time. This time I noticed a note in the corner of a page halfway through the book.

Sizzling Dragon Noses- States of Matter

Solid- Used in powerful Remembrance Draughts

Gas- The product of an over boiled Draught; highly poisonous when inhaled to anyone with amnesia or under the effects of a Memory charm, and can aid in these two conditions. This makes the person taking the Draught unable to regain their memory. It looks like regular steam.

Li d- he rod of a er e l co octed Re em e raught. right ra ge n or It ma fo m, de end ng o th te era e f t e li id.

"Ron, look at this!" I yelled.

"Ugh," a voice said. Myrtle. "Why are you yelling? I'm not bothering _you_."

We ignored her. She flew away. "What?" Ron said. He scooted over next to me. His eyes widened when he saw the note.

"This proves it then!" I said standing, jumping, and clapping.

"What? You can't even read what it says about liquids!" Ron said, jabbing a finger at the book.

Ron could really be so naïve. "Ron! Look what is says about the _gases_! It's steaming; Harry hasn't been able to remember anything… because Harry has been drinking it as it was steaming!"

"Then why haven't we been affected? We were right there next to him when he drank it."

"It only affects those with the disease, Ron, look…"

OOOOO

"Well, at least we found out what that strange liquid was." I said. We were walking to the common room. Two more hours of searching had proven that the books had nothing else on the subject of Sizzling Dragon Noses' states of matter.

"Yeah, that's good, except we don't know what it does yet."

"But now we know what it is, so that's going to help us a lot." We walked by the library to return the books. As soon as we walked out I remembered something.

"RON!" I yelled, "HARRY! WE FORGOT TO TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL WING!"

"Oh, Merlin," he said. We started running as fast as we could to Gryffindor tower. _Oh, no. What are we going to do? Breakfast ended over three hours ago!_

After sprinting down a few corridors and two changing staircases (which threw us off pretty far, by the way,) we were out of breath. Panting, but not stopping, we zoomed down the hallway. Unfortunately, we were in the same hallway that held Myrtle's bathroom, courtesy of the changing staircases.

We kept running… Until we met Snape down the corridor.

"Ah, running in the halls, Miss Granger, Weasley," he said, looking at us each in turn.

"Please, sir," I said, panting, "We were trying to get back to Gryffindor tower so we could take Harry to the Hospital Wing."

Oh, no.

"Oh, really? I was under the impression that he went last night." He smirked.

"We got a letter to take him before breakfast," Ron said. I elbowed him.

"Breakfast finished over three and a half hours ago, Mister Weasley," Snape said, "Well, I wouldn't have expected Potter to be there, as you two were performing your own personal experiments in a girl's lavatory for the past three hours."

My jaw must have hit the floor the same time Ron's did.

"B-B-But, I mean," I said.

"W-What do you m-mea- We w-weren't…" Ron rambled.

"And," Snape said, silencing us, "what's more, you were performing them on the potion that _I_ gave you last night, Miss Granger."

"How'd you know-?"

"From a ghost who lives in there," he said, waving his hand. "Mumbling Mary or something like that…"

"Moaning Myrtle," Ron said, his ears turning red.

"Yes, her," Snape said. "And let's see… running in the halls," he said, counting his fingers, "performing experiments, being in an out of order girl's lavatory- Weasley, another for you since it was a girl's,- not taking Potter to the Hospital Wing… that seems to equal… Granger- 50 points from Gryffindor; Weasley, 65. And detention for tonight and tomorrow night."

"But- But- But," Ron rambled. I sighed.

"Eight o' clock, Weasley, Granger."

OOOOO

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I think it was the hardest to write because of Snape and Myrtle and pretty much all that was going on, and the detention's not really essential to the story. Just to remind everyone how horrible Snape is. Let me know what you think and suspect by reviewing. Thanks!


	10. One Hundred Fifty Reasons to Yell or Cry

A/N: Maybe you like this story so much already that you want to start reading chapter ten immediately, so since I have nothing to say here, you can!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Go figure if you didn't know by this point!

OOOOO

Chapter 10 (!) : One Hundred Fifty Reasons to Yell or Cry

Hermione's POV

It was Sunday night. We had already endured two hours of this detention, and yesterday's, of course. Yesterday's detention had lasted from 8:00 to 10:15 PM, so I expected that we would be finished soon.

We were to clean all of Snape's office and the potion classroom. Ron and I had drawn twigs to decide who would do Snape's office and who would do the classroom. Ron had thought the idea of drawing regular twigs from the greenhouse (which had still been stuck in my hair last night).

I had gotten stuck with his office, which was okay with me. He despised me slightly less than Ron, so I wasn't bullied nearly as much as Ron would have been. Currently I was mopping the floor.

"Miss Granger," Snape leered, putting his feet up on I was just grading the essays from fourth through seventh years and I- whoops."

At that point, Snape 'accidentally' knocked the stack of at least one hundred and fifty essays from the right corner of his desk at that moment. They went _everywhere_. They went under the desk and under the crack through the door. They fell in the soap water bucket and got stuck to the wet floor. One even flew out an open window.

"Well, seeing as you are busy, I'll get Weasley to clean these up." He said, standing up and nearly reaching the door before I said,

"Wait! I'll do it!"

He made a strange face at me but didn't protest as I reached into the bucket and pulled up a soaking essay with the ink dripping down the parchment so badly it was now unable to read.

"Very well, Miss Granger. I'm going down to Professor Dumbledore's office. You may leave as soon as you have these papers cleaned up and the floor mopped." And with that, he walked out. I pulled out my wand and dried it up, even though Snape had instructed 'no magic.'

I wasn't exactly sure why I had refused to let Snape make Ron clean up this mess. I knew he had already had plenty of work in the classroom, but now I was going to have to stay later than he would.

Thirty minutes later, I had picked up every essay. I had dried all the wet ones, even though I knew Snape would know I used magic. I had had to search most of the grounds for the one that had gone out the window, finally using the 'accio' charm after ten minutes. Turns out it had flown into the Lake. Another one to dry. The floor had been cleaned and was finally dry (magic!) and I walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

OOOOO

"Hermione!" Ron yelled as soon as I walked in. At least half of Gryffindor were still there.

I waved. "When did you get back?"

"Twenty minutes ago; what took you so long?"

"I had to pick up about one hundred fifty essays that Snape 'accidentally' knocked off his desk."

"Harsh." He said, grimacing. "You should have had me come help you!"

"No, no, no. That would have been selfish of me." I said, but almost wishing I had. Almost. "How's Harry?" He had stayed in the Hospital Wing overnight and was still there last time we checked in on him.

"Still in the Hospital Wing." Ron said, looking down at his feet. "I think they're going to take him to St. Mungo's."

"Well, it's about time!" I said in desperation. "It's a good thing they realized that after three weeks he isn't getting any better without serious magical help!"

Ron looked up at me, with an almost shocked expression on his face. "Oh," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I thought you might like our best friend to be here with us!" he said, half between his normal voice and a yell. A few people looked at us.

"What? Don't you see Harry needs extreme medical help? He's been forgetting everything every twenty-four hours!" I yelled.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but I've been watching him for a lot longer than you have!" he hollered at me. Now everyone in the common room had gone silent and was staring at us.

"Honestly, Ronald, I've been with you the whole time!" How could he think that he'd been watching him longer than I had?

"Yeah, well, I've been with him in the dormitory! That's a whole extra nine hours a _day!_ And when you went on your little four-hour unexplained absence on Friday!"

"I was trying to _help _Harry on Friday! And I'm sorry if I can't help that I'm not a BOY!"

"Yeah, well, too bad. You can't make up what you missed now that they're moving him!"

"Urgh! I hate you, Ronald Weasley!" There was a collective gasp from a few first year girls.

"Same to you, Granger!" He yelled and then stormed up to the boys' dormitory. (*gasp!*)

I watched as he ascended the stairs. Most of the people had continued their work or discussions. I started to cry. I hated it when we fought. I could handle constant meaningless bickering, but when we had a fight like this…

I ran up to the girls' dormitory and fell on my bed without changing. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil cam and sat next to me (they had most likely been silently gossiping in private when I ran in). They tried to calm me down and console me, but I just couldn't stop. They gave up after a few minutes. I cried myself to sleep…

OOOOO

A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers! I have had this story up since July 29, 2010 if you didn't know, and I just got my tenth review yesterday (September 3, 2010)! That makes me happy, but it might seem sort of upsetting to you that out of the 264 visitors to TBWF, only ten reviewed! (Keep in mind I didn't have "accept anonymous reviews" enabled. Sorry if you did review anonymously!) But it's all up to you, world! Just click on the button at the bottom and tell me what you think. You know you want to- but I want you to even more! Thanks!

PS- My profile has updates at the top of the page, so check it if TBWF doesn't show up when you search it. Sometimes I search it and it won't come up; search 'The Wizard Is In' and I'll show up, though.


	11. Teardrops on My Mind

A/N: OMG I'm soooooooooo sorry I haven't posted you guys. But here I am, bright and shining (does that make sense? Well, you know what I mean…) Okay- here's chapter 11! I hope to have chapter 12 up by 9/8/10 or 9/9/10.

ALSO- thank you thank you to the people who read my story yesterday. (I'm writing this part on 9-8-10; the story I wrote 9-7-10) I didn't realize my mistake. (I posted chapter 9 twice.) Thanks, Dark-Side-Of-Dawn and Lunar202 for letting me know. Thanks, XXForrestStarXX for reviewing, too! They meant the world to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… If I did this story would be a lot better! (please prove me wrong at the bottom)

OOOOO

Chapter 11: Teardrops on My Mind

Hermione's POV.

It turns out that Harry wasn't moved to St. Mungo's. Madam Pomfrey seemed to think that Harry wasn't in any need of serious medical attention. However, I thought he did.

Though Ron and I had had the row, Ron still looked after Harry. We took turns by days, but Ron was always stuck with him at night. I felt bad about what he said. Maybe he was right? It didn't seem that he was looking after Harry for much longer than I was, really. Of course, there was when they were in the dormitory, but I couldn't help that.

Ron and I hadn't talked much since the fight. There had been the time where we decided who would take care of Harry when, but really no other time. Ron seemed to think that something was wrong with me. The strangest thing happened the morning after the fight.

*FLASHBACK*

_I walked down the dormitory stairs. I saw a now very familiar sight: Ron was sitting with Harry as Harry looked around the room in astonishment. I was about to walk right past them._

"_Hi, Hermione!" I heard an all too familiar voice say. Ron stood up and walked towards me, but kept Harry in his view._

"_Ronald," I said, narrowing my eyes._

"_Uh," he said; he seemed to be uncomfortable. "Anything wrong?"_

"_Yes, Ronald. You should remember. Or has Harry's amnesia worn off on you?"_

"_Amnesia?" Ron asked. Oh, yes, it was a Muggle term._

"_It's the Muggle name for Harry's condition- forgetfulness…"_

"_Oh."_

"_What do you want?" I asked in a bored voice._

"_Well, um…" he said, shuffling his feet and rubbing his thumbs together. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong, Hermione? You seem…" he seemed to be at a loss of words._

"_Honestly, Ronald. You…" I raised my hands and then dropped them to my sides. "Okay. Let's just not talk to each other." I said, fighting back tears. I had to stay strong for my own pride. "I'll take Harry today, okay? You can have the day off."_

"_Hermione…" he said, reaching out to touch my shoulder. I ducked under his arm._

"_Ron," I said, turning to face him, "It's over. Don't talk to me." I felt tears run down my cheeks. I brushed the bloody drops of water away._

"_But…But-" he said. I raised a hand to silence him. Strangely enough, in emotional times, this Muggle method worked just as well as the magical one._

"_Goodbye, Ron." I grabbed Harry's hand and took him to breakfast._

*END FLASHBACK*

It had been a week since that. I still shed tears each night. I lost my best friend.

And my true love.

He didn't know this, and neither had I up until this point. I had never thought of Ron in that way. But after the fight, I realized my feelings for him. I loved him with all my heart and always would. But there was nothing I could do now. We would never be friends again.

This was different than the fights we had before. This was serious. Harry was my only other friend, and he couldn't comfort me now. He was better than nothing, but still. And when I finally got him to St. Mungo's, I wouldn't have anyone.

I cried for three hours in the girls' bathroom that night.

OOOOO

A/N: Hey-sorry this chapter's sort of slow. I was having trouble with this chapter. I know what's going to happen, but I felt you might need this one for the future chapters. You'll understand soon! Thanks for reading! Make my day and get me over ten reviews already! BWAHAHA!

PS- sorry if I seem so demanding…


	12. Lost Letters

A/N: Sorry for not posting yesterday. To the 16 people who have my story on their alerts and the 5 who have TBWF on their favorites, thank you so much! It's amazing when I get to see that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own a sore throat at the moment!

OOOOO

Chapter 12: Lost Letters

Hermione's POV

It had now been two weeks since the fight. It had been over a month since the Quidditch match, and Madam Pomfrey was still oblivious. Harry was required to go back to the Hospital Wing each week for the Draught, but still he was not getting better. I had not expected any improvement.

I thought that by this point, Professor Dumbledore would have sent Harry to St. Mungo's. But he had been gone since the day Harry was injured. McGonagall had written several letters to Dumbledore, sometimes one per day. But he hadn't responded. My assumptions were that Dumbledore hadn't been getting any of them, or perhaps that he thought that Harry didn't need serious medical attention. However, I thought that Dumbledore would have at least responded, no matter what he thought.

So, my prediction being that the letters were being intercepted, I decided to write a test letter. I sat down on my bed. I placed a piece of parchment on my lap and a bottle of ink on my right side. My quill perched over the parchment, I scribbled a simple letter.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Harry has not been getting any better. Professor McGonagall has been writing several letters per week to you. She thinks that Harry is in desperate need of medical attention at St. Mungo's. I think this as well. _

_Please respond,_

_Hermione Granger_

I hadn't really put that much thought into this letter. After all, it was just a test to see what would happen to it. I wrote 'Professor Albus Dumbledore' on the back and folded it.

I walked to the owlery quickly. It was getting dark, and curfew was only fifteen minutes away. I ran up the stairs and headed for the school owls. Eagerly, a dark tawny one flew down onto my shoulder. I tied my letter to its leg and it flew off. I watched it fly off into the distance for five minutes.

Then, I saw someone on a broom shoot the bird with a stunning spell. It fell down and the person caught it. I looked closely as a moonbeam hit his face.

The person had bright red hair and a long nose. Ron.

OOOOO

I ran all the way back to the entrance hall. Hiding in the shadows, I waited for who I hoped was not Ron, but whom I knew was. He walked in a few seconds after I did; he was carrying the letter, owl not in sight.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" I whispered under my breath. Ron fell to the ground. The letter flew out of his hand. I picked up the letter, and then placed a levitation spell on Ron. I took him all the way to the Gryffindor common room.

All of Gryffindor house was there, conveniently. Deciding it was better to do this in private, I took Ron up to the girl's dormitory, after creating a distraction with a loose decoy detonator.

Everyone looked to the source of the noise and then briefly yelled at the twins. I was able to slip by unnoticed.

Once up in the girl's dorm, I locked the door and tied Ron to a chair with magical ropes from my wand. Once he was securely in the chair, I undid the _Petrificus Totalus_ I'd placed on him.

"Ron! What were you thinking? I thought you were tired of looking after Harry! Do you not want him to regain his memory? I mean, honestly, I would have thought better of even you! I just simply cannot believe this!"

"Hermione-" he tried to start; his ears were already growing red.

"NO, RONALD! I'M NOT GOING TO FORGIVE YOU THIS TIME!"

"I was going to say-"

"I just don't know what you were thinking, Ron! What on earth are you trying to accomplish? I was going to s-"

"SHUT IT, GRANGER!" he yelled.

That hurt. He never called me Granger. That was just simply unforgiva-

"Ronald," I said. I had even cut off my own thoughts. "What's happening to your hair?"

His hair was growing rapidly. Not only that, but it was turning white- blond. His nose was shrinking. I knew who it was before the changes were even finished.

"MALFOY?"

And indeed, immediately after that, Draco Malfoy was sitting before me.

OOOOO

A/N: So there you go. Sort of a cliffhanger, but I think you might get where it's going. Nice idea, right? Well, hopefully I didn't give the whole story away right there. I still think you will be surprised when I finish the story. Tell me what you think, please!


	13. The Secret Plan

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! Now I have 16 reviews which is awesome! YAY! Some of you may be looking forward to some Dramione, but I wasn't planning on it. Maybe I'll surprise you with something… Still I don't know though.

Ok so now it's time for chapter 13! Notice: This is the chapter where a slight bit of the Teen rating comes in. It's not really that bad at all, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm making no profit from this story!

OOOOO

Chapter 13: The Secret Plan

Hermione's POV

I was speechless. How long had he been Ron? Was that why Ron was clueless when we talked after the fight?

"Malfoy, what is going on here?"

"Well, Granger, considering it's a secret plan, I wouldn't be expected to tell you that, now would I?"

"A secret plan?" Now it was my chance to get him to spill. "Hmm… that sounds like you may have spilled something." I paced in front of him, but not in the way that looked like I was frustrated- the way that I looked as if I were nonchalant.

"What are you talking about, Granger?"

"The fact that you're trying to get my attention."

He looked simply shocked.

"But it's true, isn't it, Ferret?"

"Yeah, right," he said, scoffing. But his cheeks flushed a little. He looked down.

"Is anything wrong?" I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. Sadly, this must be done. I felt like I was betraying Ron by touching him, but I was helping Harry.

"PasybroupwimeforCabb." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I said, sitting on the floor in front of him and catching his eye.

"Pansy broke up with me. For Crabbe." He said. Tears were starting to run down his face. I continued with my plan. I got up and sat on his lap.

"Well, maybe you can tell me about it, Draco." I whispered. I touched his face and he looked up at me.

He looked unsure. He seemed weary of my behavior but told me his story.

"Pansy and I were on a date yesterday. We were celebrating our three month anniversary. I was going to tell her that I loved her for the first time, and I took her on a walk around the grounds. We sat down by a tree. I looked at her and was about to start talking, but she spoke before me. She said, 'Draco, I know that we've been together for three months now, and I know that we had something in the beginning, but now I've realized that nothing new has developed in our relationship. I don't want to date anymore.' I was shocked. I started to say, 'Pansy, I-I love you.' She looked at me for a second. Then she stood up and said, 'Goodbye, Draco.' She ran to the castle. Two hours later, when I returned to the common room, I saw her kissing Crabbe. I couldn't bear it, so I…" he stopped.

"Yes?" I prompted. He looked at me for a second. He didn't continue, so I (ugh) leaned in to kiss him.

Then his hands, which I had used magic to tie around his back, grabbed me. I screamed for a second, but he covered my mouth. He slung me over his shoulder. I hit his back and kicked around with my legs, but he was too strong.

He silenced me with my own wand, and said, "Stupefy." After that, I couldn't remember anything.

OOOOO

A/N: Was that a surprise? What's Draco going to do with Hermione? Did you like the little Dramione hints? I thought that might make some of you happy. I know I can't please you all, because some like Ron/Hermione, and some might like Draco/Hermione, but hopefully you'll still enjoy my story! Sorry it's sort of short!


	14. What a Stupid Git

A/N: Wow! Like, times 100! I got over 1.52 k hit on 9-11-10! I can't believe that! The most I had gotten in one day before that was 507 hits! I got three times as many hits!

Special thanks to all my reviewers, alerts, favorites, or anything else (I don't think I forgot anything…). Sorry. I'm on a tight schedule so I can't type your names. But if you did, you know who you are! Also thanks to RJP- you know who you are! I hope you like this!

PS- Very sorry I haven't been posting for like three weeks but I've been super-busy with schoolwork and… well you've all been there, right? And sorry if my HP writing's getting worse, but I only read HP in the summer, so I'm going to lose all my knowledge of it until next year. I'm expecting to write a story for _The Wizard of Oz_, though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm not making any profit from this story.

OOOOO

Chapter 14: What a stupid git.

**Ron's POV**

I woke up in a dark closet. The last thing I remembered was…

Oh, that bastard!

I couldn't believe this. I stood up and felt around for a knob. I didn't have my wand, so I couldn't use _lumos_ or _alohomora_. I finally found one and slammed the door open. I ran into the deserted corridor. Great, it was past curfew. I looked around and saw a painting with fruit on it. Okay, so I was near the kitchen. That meant I was one floor below the Great Hall and Entrance Hall.

I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Next thing I knew, I was at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, because of my long legs. Guess I hadn't been thinking much of it.

I saw someone coming out of the common room. _Oh, no! A teacher!_ I thought, and then I dove behind the corner. Surely no student would be coming out of the common room at this hour…

I hadn't expected what I saw: Draco Malfoy, carrying Hermione over his shoulder like a ragdoll. What on earth did he think he was doing?

"MALFOY!" I yelled. He turned to look at me.

"Weasley? What are you doing here? I had you locked up in that closet!" he whisper-yelled.

"Well, whatever you planned didn't work, obviously!" I said in a normal tone. I. I ran up to him, bringing my fist back. He tried to defend himself but couldn't do that while holding Hermione. I punched him right in his face and started to fall, unconscious.

I grabbed Hermione out of Malfoy's arms before he hit the ground and ran away with her. The portrait hole hadn't even closed; the Fat Lady was too immersed in our small battle to remember to shut herself. I dropped her on the couch in the common room and felt in my pocket for my wand. It wasn't there; I'd forgotten! Malfoy had it! Should I risk going back out into the corridor?

Surely if any teacher (except Snape) saw me out there, I'd explain the situation and they would help. I ran out the portrait door.

Luckily no teacher was out there, so I was easily able to grab my wand out of Malfoy's pocket. What a stupid git. Running back into the common room, I cast the spell to wake Hermione up. She opened her eyes instantly, turned her head, and saw me.

"RONALD WEASLEY WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" She shouted, trying to sit up. I pushed her back down.

"Shhh," I said, sitting down on the arm of the couch. She scowled.

"The last thing I remember is Malfoy in the dorm…" she said, rubbing her head.

"HE WAS IN YOUR DORM?" I yelled, standing up.

In the distance, we heard a silent "Be quiet down there!"

"Sorry!" we both yelled back.

"Gee, Hermione, what happened?" I whispered. She looked at me and sat up slowly.

"Well, I was writing a letter to Dumbledore about Harry, because I had been getting suspicious about his absence. I saw the owl I sent it off with get hit with a stunning spell. I saw you grab it—"

"I didn't do anything! I was in a closet!" I whisper-yelled.

"No, no, it was Malfoy. I stunned him in the entrance hall and carried him up to the dorm." I started to raise my hand and opened my mouth. She cut me off. Typical Hermione. "I used the darkness powder. Well, anyways, when we got back up to the dorm, I tied him to a chair and then he changed back into himself. I was shocked, but then…"

"Go on," I encouraged.

"Then he stunned me and I woke up to find myself lying on the couch." She said quite quickly.

"That's all?"

"Yep, that's it." She said, looking down.

"Hermione…"

"Ron, that's all that happened. I swear." She said, raising her hand. She was still looking down.

I raised mine and laced my fingers through hers. She looked up at our hands and blinked.

"You're sure about that, are you?" I whispered, leaning in.

"Y-Yes." She said, looking into my eyes.

"Well, I don't believe you." I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "But for now, that doesn't matter." I leaned back, looked into her face once more, and then I kissed her.


	15. Tickles and Falls

A/N: Thanks you guys! I got 4 reviews since yesterday! I'm so happy right now! Thanks if you've continued on to this point of the story. Most people read my first chapter then give up on me! You guys are the best!

Well, I know it's mainly been about Ron and Hermione in the most recent chapters and it's time to get back at Harry. Why does he keep forgetting everything? Well, you are probably going to find out soon. I don't have much of a story line out, but I am looking forward to this. You will be surprised.

Let me know what you think is going to happen in the reviews! I will try to keep up and publish more often. Thanks! Sorry to Dramione fans, but there's not really much with happen with them in this story… yet.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and am not making any profit from this story.**

OOOOO

Chapter 15: Tickles and Falls

Hermione's POV

I woke up and found myself on the couch in the common room. Gosh it was hot in here. Then I felt an arm across me—Ron's.

I was about to explode from happiness. My crush since first year! Right next to me! We must have fallen asleep here. But did anyone see us; what time was it? I looked at Ron's watch. It was 4:45 AM.

"Ron?" I whispered. He didn't move. "Ron, wake up." He groaned and cracked open his eyes.

"Hermione? What- we must have fallen asleep…"

"Yes," I whispered, "but I don't remember."

"Neither do I. But I'm glad we did."

I giggled and snuggled into his shoulder. "I love it when you do that," he said, kissing my cheek.

"We have to get up. It's almost five." I said, starting to stand.

He pulled me back down by my wrist. "Who's up at five, anyways?" He said. He pulled me down on top of him and kissed me.

I pushed myself up for a breath. "Really, Ronald. I'm sure that if we stay here, something will happen."

He pulled me back down for another kiss. "You actually think that we'll be interrupted?"

"I'm sure of it." I stood up and he didn't pull me back down. I walked toward the girls' dormitories with my nose in the air. I turned when I was a few feet away from the doorway. "You should go check on Harry, Ron."

"You're right." He got up, and I watched him fast-walk over to the boys' dorms. I turned and walked into the entrance to the girls', and then he ran up behind me and pressed me up against the wall.

"Ronald!" I squealed. He tickled my neck and I giggled loudly. "Ronald, stop it!" I ducked under his arm and ran away. He laughed behind me and chased me around the room, making me laugh as we ran around. I ran around the couch, but he was cleverer. He jumped over it and caught me in his embrace. He kissed my forehead and I started laughing so hard, I fell to the ground. I stopped laughing and was breathing loudly.

He sat down next do me and I sat up. I put my head on his shoulder. He draped an arm around me and leaned his head on mine.

"I love you." He whispered.

My breath caught in my throat. I looked over at him. I was so shocked that I hadn't even smiled. I had never expected this to happen so fast.

"But," he said, looking away, "not if you don't want to go so fast…"

"No, Ron. I've had a crush on you since- since our first year. I love you, too." I said, placing my hand on his.

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Same here…same here…"

OOOOO

I watched as Ron ran up to the dormitories to check on Harry. I walked up to the girls' dormitories and took my shower. I still had my hair in a towel when I heard the first signs of life in the bedroom. I got into my clothes and finished freshening up. I grabbed my wand off the bed and ran back downstairs.

"Come on, mate, wake up." I heard a boy's voice say. Oh, no.

"What happened?" I asked as I hurried to a small crowd where the commotion was. I saw the bright red and jet-black hair in the center. "Ron? What happened to Harry?"

I easily pushed my way through the small group of students and kneeled down next to my friend *ahem* _boyfriend_ (hopefully…) and Harry. I grabbed Harry's hand.

"I brought him down here; of course, he can't remember anything, so I was taking him to the couch and he just—collapsed."

"How long ago?"

"Just about three minutes ago."

"Well, come on—a levitation spell! We have to get him to the hospital wing." I grabbed my wand and cast _wingardium leviosa_. Ron ran with me to the hospital wing.

It seemed to take forever to get there, but soon enough, there we were—a hallway away from it. We rounded the corner and I saw the greasy head of black hair walking in. I pressed my hand on Ron's chest to stop him from moving forward. I brought a finger to my lips and he was quiet.

I took him down the hall with Harry floating next to us. I peeked around the corner and saw Snape hand Madam Pomfrey a goblet of the purple Remembrance Draught.

"Thank you, Professor Snape. I expect to get this to Harry soon." She said.

"Actually, I think they were just about to come in." He turned around. "Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, please bring in your friend."

"How did—"Ron said. I just raised my hand. We walked in.

"Madam Pomfrey, Harry just fell unconscious a few minutes ago." I said, setting him down on the nearest bed. She walked over and sat him up. She tipped the green contents of a vial down his throat.

"There you go, Harry." She said. She turned towards us. "I think you two should go. It's almost time for breakfast to start."

"Are you sure? We really want to stay with Harry." I said. Ron nodded and put his arm around me.

"Yes, I'm sure, there you go, my dears. I insist; go get some food." She pushed on our backs and steered us out.

"But- But—" Ron stuttered.

"No, no, no, just leave. He'll be well soon." She said. I heard Harry moan… and Snape snicker.

Madam Pomfrey robotically shut the door in our faces.

OOOOO

So what do you guys think? Like? Don't like? I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was really slow; it didn't really pertain to the story, but maybe you have some new guesses? R&R. Actually I don't care if you do or if you don't. Really I don't. Don't even bother. Just try to restrain yourself from pressing that little button…right…down…there…

l

l

l

l

\/


	16. A Plan of Action

A/N: 27 reviews?

Oh my gosh I'm so happy that's almost 30 reviews! Just in case you were curious, like Betty (one of my reviewers) there is no Harry/ Hermione in this story. I just put the main characters. It wasn't really meant to have much romance in it, but it sort of spiraled out of my control. Dramione fans- keep in touch; something _will _happen... I'm going to be changing it to Ron/ Hermione.

Taylor1991- just so you know I didn't really think of locking the closet but Draco was just in a hurry I guess. He didn't expect Ron to get out that soon. And if he was stunned, it has to wear off sometime, right?

Ok thanks you guys—you're the best. Keep it up with the reviews!

PS can someone explain to me what a community is because my story is in one…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and am not making any profit from this story.**

OOOOO

Chapter 16: A plan of action

Hermione's POV

"Well, what do you think she wanted us out of there for?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Don't you think she seemed sort of stiff when she closed the door on us?" I said, looking up at him. We were seated in the Great Hall.

"I don't know—I was trying to get a good look at Harry, not Madam Pomfrey."

"Well, believe me, she was."

"Hello, Hermione, Ron," a female voice said from behind us. I turned around and saw Ginny, who had a glum expression on her face.

"Hey Ginny," I said.

"Good morning," said Ron.

"How's Harry?" she asked, and then sat down on my left. She crossed her arms on the table and rested her chin on top.

"We don't know yet. Madam Pomfrey kicked us out." I responded.

"Oh," she said, and buried her face in her arms. "What are you going to do?" her muffled voice said.

"Well, maybe we can go back after breakfast." Ron said.

"It's worth a shot," I said.

OOOOO

We half- walked, half- ran to the hospital wing five minutes later, not bothering to wait for lunch to finish. Ron pushed the doors open and we ran through over to Harry's bed.

"Now what did I just tell you?" Madam Pomfrey said, bustling out from a closet.

"We need to see Harry," Ron said at the same time Ginny asked, "How is he?"

"Well, I suppose you can see him." Madam Pomfrey said, walking over to Harry's bed with us. "He's not been getting any better. He stirred a few minutes ago, but he didn't wake up."

"Do you expect for him to be up anytime soon?" I asked.

"Well, he should be up within an hour, but if not, he'll need a different potion. I think it would be best if you left. I will send an owl down to you when he is up."

"But we just got here; can't we stay?" Ginny pleaded.

"No, you have to leave." Madam Pomfrey said.

We all sighed. Then I thought of something. "Come on," I whispered, grabbing their wrists and leading them into the hall. Snape was walking toward us.

"Oh, look, it's Granger and the Weasleys." He sneered.

"Good morning, again, Professor Snape." I said politely, but not meaning it at all.

"Didn't Madam Pomfrey just tell you to leave the infirmary a few minutes ago?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, yes, but we came back up to check on him again." Ron said.

"Very well, very well, just leave." He said, waving his hand and continuing to walk down the hall.

OOOOO

"Now, when I say so, just walk in and see what they're up to." I whispered. Ron was under the invisibility cloak, and we were waiting outside the infirmary doors. Snape was standing right in front of them, so we had to wait for him to move.

"Got it," he said, patting my shoulder. At that moment, Snape moved inside and I pushed Ron in. He stumbled slightly (I could hear his feet) but he caught himself and scurried into a corner. I ran down to the west end of the hall, while Ginny was at the east side.

Ten minutes passed and Ron still didn't come out. I wondered what was happening.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing just standing here?"

"Oh! Professor Flitwick!" I hadn't even heard him walk up. "I'm just waiting… for Ginny Weasley."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I need you to come with me. I need some help with some of the essays from Monday and knew you would be the one to talk to!" He said, shaking a finger at me and smiling.

"Okay. I'll have to meet Ginny later then." I said, shrugging. I wasn't going to object to a teacher. Nobody was supposed to know what we were up to.

I gloomily walked away. How could I let Ginny know that I had to leave? I couldn't think of anything; hopefully they wouldn't be too worried.

Professor Flitwick led me to his office. "Now, Miss Granger, I would like you to grade these essays for me. I have to go to a staff meeting for the next two hours. I would hope you could have them done by then?"

"Of course, Professor. May I leave if I finish?"

"You may. Thank you Miss Granger. Goodbye now." He scurried out the door.

"Bye." I said. I set my wand on the desk and set out to work.

OOOOO

In only one hour I finished. I decided it best to leave and find Ron and Ginny. I walked out into the hall and hurried towards Gryffindor tower. I was only going down the second hallway when a hand reached out of an alcove and grabbed me.

I screamed, but the person's cold hand covered my mouth. I kicked and threw my arms around, but for the other person, who was muscular and pale, I was able to be held with only one arm. The person, who I now knew was a boy, pushed me up against the wall in an alcove.

I still couldn't scream. It was useless to try. How was it that nobody was in the hall at this time? The boy was dressed in dark clothes, but he was so pale on the exposed areas of skin that I knew it was Draco Malfoy.

I raised my arm and pushed his hand off my mouth. "Malfoy? What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

"Shut it Mudblood. I have been told to keep you far away from your friends." He whispered.

"Why? What happened to them?" I said. I tried to sound brave, but I could tell I sounded afraid.

"Nothing, nothing. They are currently in detention for snooping around." He said. He pressed the arm that I had pushed off on my right side. The other was at the small of my back.

"Get your hands off me, Malfoy!" I yelled, and tried to kick him. He blocked it and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at my face. I took a few ragged breaths, and so did he.

"I figure if I must do this, I might as well be entertained. Now if you dare to try anything, Granger, believe me, I will use this."

"What are you going to do to me?" I whispered, cowering against the wall. That was a bad decision.

He pushed me closer to it. "Well, I don't know…" Then he leaned in and tried to kiss me. I dodged him and tried to break free. I succeeded, then punched him in the face and ran out to the hall.

Of course I had to forget my wand in the office. I ran towards Professor Flitwick's office again.

It took him a while to recover from the blow, but in a few seconds, he was chasing after me. Good thing I had gotten better at running through the years.

He was only a few feet behind me when I was at the door to Flitwick's office. I burst through it and grabbed my wand off the table. Malfoy had finally caught up to me by then. He tackled me and threw me on top of the desk.

I screamed, but was able to get up easily. Unfortunately, because of Malfoy's throwing me in the air, I had dropped my wand. Malfoy picked it up and threw it out the window. I gasped. "Malfoy!" I shrieked.

He laughed and then dashed towards me. I dodged him and proceeded to push him into the wall. He grunted but kicked his leg around to trip me. I fell on the floor, and he put his knees on either side of me. He grabbed my wrists with one hand and pinned them above my head.

"Not so smart now, are you Granger?" I screamed and twisted around to get out, but was unsuccessful. He leaned down and kissed me. He placed his other hand on my back and lifted me slightly off the ground. I kicked my legs around but nothing happened. He laughed maniacally while not breaking his kiss. I was trapped.

OOOOO

Was anyone expecting that twist? I bet not! Dramione fans—happy? I have a general idea of what's going to happen in the next chapter. Please review. Get me to thirty reviews by the end of today! Thanks—The Witch Is **OUT **


	17. Mighty to Save

A/N: Hey guys. It's been a couple weeks, but I hope you don't mind- here I am again. I'm going to be writing the conclusion from last chapter—what happens to Hermione? Hey if you're a Dramione fan please let me know what you thought of the last chapter. I threw that in there as a bit of a spin off but I really should get back to the main plot. Ok I'll talk to you at the end! PS it's not _creepy_; I would never write that! (One more thing: I can't stand when people call her 'Mione, sorry)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not making any profit from this story.**

**ONE MORE THING: Mighty to Save is the title of my very favorite Christian song. I don't own it, but I encourage you to listen to it!**

OOOOO

Chapter 17: Mighty to Save

Hermione's POV

I continued to twist around. Why—WHY in the name of Merlin was he doing this? I'm a Muggle born! He was probably just doing this to get in my head.

Oh, no—what if he was! What if it was some sort of love spell! Gosh how I hated Malfoy!

Then again, he was quite dreamy…

Oh, he _was_ doing it! I shook my head, trying to get away. He forced me to stay still. I screamed as loud as I could, though I knew it would be muffled. Surely it had been an hour by now. Professor Flitwick would be back soon.

I squirmed and he grabbed me tighter. I laughed. It was actually starting to feel good…

No, Hermione! Stop yourself! You have to get away!

I moaned. Oh my goodness; I couldn't stop! I squirmed to get my arms out of his grasp and he let go. He must have known what was happening inside my head. I wrapped them around his neck and pulled him closer…

The door burst open. Ron. He gasped at the sight of us on the floor. I now realized what was going on and my mind shouted at me to get away, but my body couldn't.

Ron jumped on top of us and pulled Malfoy off me. I saw him give me a quick look. Words can't describe how much it hurt me to see that look. I lay panting on the floor, completely confused at what had happened in the past few minutes. What had happened that made him so upset?

Ron slammed Malfoy into the wall and punched him in the face. Malfoy swept his foot under Ron's ankles, so Ron fell. I screamed as Malfoy jumped and landed on Ron with his elbow. The two boys wrestled around on the ground for a few moments; then I saw Ron on top. He looked sort of surprised with himself but continued.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH _MY_ GIRLFRIEND?" he shouted in Malfoy's face.

Malfoy responded calmly. "As you might recall, she wasn't fighting back. I believe she was actually enjoying it…"

"I KNOW DA—"

"Ron!" I shouted, sort of in a disciplining way. I still had no idea what Ron was yelling at Malfoy for.

"Sorry, Hermione," he said. He directed his attention once more to yelling at Malfoy. "I know very well that she was _NOT_ enjoying it, you bastard! You did something to her! A—A love potion!"

"I most certainly did not. Don't you think that the brightest witch of your age would have been smart enough to recognize a love potion were she intoxicated with one?" Malfoy smirked at Ron as Ron stared at Malfoy with a blank expression. "Exactly. I did not give her a love potion."

"Hermione? Is this true?" Ron said. Now he was looking very depressed.

I didn't know how to answer. "R-Ron… I don't know w-what happened…" I shook my head. I looked at the floor and started sobbing. "I don't know. I-I can't remember!"

"Don't use that excuse!" He shouted. He got up off of Malfoy and walked up to me. I took a step back, still looking at the floor. "Harry's the one who forgot—not you!" I still stood there sobbing. He grabbed my chin to make me look up.

"Ron… I don't know what happened! Honestly! Who are you going to believe—me… or him?" I said. Tears were running generously down my cheeks. "Why do we always have to fight?"

He stared at me for a few seconds and let go of my chin. "I don't know, Hermione. I just… it all looks like it points to you."

"Ron…" I said. I reached my hand out to put it on his shoulder. "If Malfoy did something to me, don't you think he would have _made _it look like it was all me?" I said. Who knew if it was true; Ron was gullible.

He thought about it for a few seconds. Closing my eyes, I reached up and kissed his cheek, and then I hugged him. "Please believe me." I whispered in his ear. I opened my eyes.

Draco Malfoy was pointing his wand at us.

OOOOO

Ten minutes ago Ron left to find Hermione. Snape had caught us snooping after Ron sneezed. Ron couldn't tell me to leave, or else he would have given us all away. I was unluckily the one whose direction Snape chose to leave down the hallway. Luckily, however, Hermione was free… we thought.

Snape had returned eight minutes ago in plain horror. One of the two students he had put in detention had escaped. He then proceeded to tie me to a chair with magical chains; I couldn't break free.

"Where is your _idiot_ brother, Weasley?" He whispered to me.

"I'm not telling you." I whispered back.

"Tell me or it's fifty points from Gryffindor!" he yelled. I remained silent. He struck me across the face with the back of his hand. I could feel the hot blood rush to my cheek but ignored it.

"I'm not going to tell you, because I don't know!" I yelled back.

"Your darling friend Granger may suffer because of you!" he hissed.

"Well, how would you know? Are you involved in what's happening to her right now, perhaps?"

That caught him off guard. He responded coolly. "Well, Weasley. I figure that if you won't tell me, _I _won't tell you." He turned around and walked to another corner of the room, and worked on a potion.

I thought about that for a moment. I honestly had no idea where Hermione was, or Ron. Should I lie? It might help Harry. Harry. Was he more important to me than my own brother? Or one of my very best friends? I didn't know. "Professor Snape?" I asked.

He turned harshly to me. "Ah, Weasley, changing our minds, are we?" I nodded.

"Yes. I lied; I do know where my brother is." I said, improvising.

I just sat there. "Yes?" he said impatiently.

"Well, you made a good point… I don't tell you… you don't tell me…" I hinted.

"_Where _are you going with this, Weasley?" Annoyed now.

"If I tell you where my brother is, you will tell me your involvement in Harry's memory."

"_Is that a threat?" _he whispered.

"It was your idea." I said in a mocking tone. He looked to the ceiling.

"Never mind. I'll find them myself." He said. He left me in the chair and slammed the door on his way out.

I had just found out one person who was involved in Harry's memory.

OOOOO

A/N: Sooooo sorry for the wait. I'm back up again. If you remember from previous chapters, I'm pretty sure I mentioned my messed up computer. Well, thankfully, my parents' friend fixed it for me; now there are NO viruses left! So thanks! Please please please review! If you are my thirtieth I don't know what I'll do but maybe you'll get a surprise gift. Now it's not a surprise but a bribe. So do it! (That's a threat.) Haha. Bye guys.


	18. Stuck, Just Stuck

A/N: Not much to say. Sorry for not posting in like a month! I've forgotten many Harry Potter things, mainly spells. If anyone reviews, and I pray that someone does, could you let me know what the stunning spell is and the one that wakes you back up? And any others if you think of them. I would read the books again, but I don't have time… I apologize for not having the spell names in here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 18: Stuck, Just Stuck…

**Hermione's POV**

"Duck, Ron!" I yelled. I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down. He looked surprised for a second but didn't hesitate to follow me when I ran out the door.

I reached for my pocket as we ran down the hallway. _Shoot, Malfoy threw it out the window!_ I said to Ron, "Give me your wand!"

He did as I said. I grabbed it with both hands, turned around, and was just about to stun Malfoy, but the idiot caught me by surprise. He threw a Jelly-Legs jinx at me. I thought for a split-second, _Wow, great spell in a fight_. Luckily, Ron caught me. I couldn't run, so he picked me up. He took the approaching stairs three at a time. Luckily, Malfoy's legs weren't quite as long.

I hoisted myself so that I was looking over Ron's shoulder. I fired off the first spell that popped into my head: a new one I had read in a book a few nights ago that let off a few birds. They caught Malfoy in the face and he fell down the stairs, which we were already at the bottom of.

"Where are we now, Ronald?" I asked. I was half-hating, half-enjoying the jelly-legs, if you know what I mean.

He was breathing slightly faster than usual. "Just passed Sir Cadogan." And indeed, we heard Sir Cadogan shout, "Come back and fight!"

I looked for Malfoy but there was no sign of him. Ron shouted out a few moments after.

I felt myself fall out of Ron's hold and flat onto my stomach on the hard floor. I tried to stand up but my legs weren't free of the jinx yet. I rolled onto my back just in time to see Malfoy stun Ron. He wasn't facing me. I gave him a taste of his own medicine and laughed as he fell to the floor, unconscious.

I was happy for about five seconds before I realized that I was stuck here, too. I rolled back so I could use my elbows to drag myself to Ron. I woke him back up with a spell.

"We have to get out of here!" I demanded. He nodded. "Carry me, I can't walk yet."

He proceeded to lift me up but froze. I heard what I'm sure he did, too. It was a set of footsteps coming from the hallway leading to ours. They were approaching quickly.

Ron pushed me into an alcove to the right. I protested, but I couldn't fight him. "I'm hiding you!" He whisper-yelled, not wanting to be heard.

He hurried back into the hallway. He tried to look casual, but it was pretty hard considering Draco Malfoy was lying unconscious in the middle of the hallway. And I'm sure you'll _never _guess who rounded the bend.

OOOOO

Ron's POV

"Mister Weasley, I demand to know what was going on in that hallway!" Snape bellowed at me. I was seated at the chair in front of his desk. Ginny was sitting a few feet behind me, tied to the chair with chains. Malfoy had been awoken by Snape and was sitting on his desk, free of punishment.

"I was…" I couldn't think on the spot. If Hermione were here she would have a brilliant answer, for sure. I was glad that I had left her behind, though. If she wasn't free, then all three of us would be in trouble.

"Exactly as I thought. No logical explanation. You stunned him. You and Mr. Malfoy were having a duel in the middle of the hallway, where no magic is allowed in the first place!" He had a disgusting expression I cannot describe on his face.

I did not know what to do, so I hung my head. Malfoy sneered at me. Like I cared what happened to me. What about Harry or Hermione? Ginny would be fine, she's a fighter. But the other two weren't exactly in the best positions at the moment.

Snape nodded. "And you snuck out of this room while I was not here, when you were supposed to be in DETENTION!" He hollered.

"It's sneaked." I said. What did I care if he took points off, I just wanted to hear his reaction.

"_What?" _he whispered. His and Malfoy's faces were priceless. I had to hold back a grin and my laugh.

"The proper past tense form of sneak is _sneaked, _not snuck." I said.

"WHAT DO I CARE ABOUT GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AT THIS POINT, WEASLEY?"

"I don't know, but most people find it harder to correct their grammatical and spelling problems the older they—"

"Just shut up. I'm not even going to bother." He said, not directly looking at me, but right over my shoulder. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for unexplained fighting in the hallway, and ten for sneaking out of detention MISS WEASLEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" He yelled.

I turned my head around to see Ginny run out of the room, laughing hysterically. Snape dashed out after her. Malfoy just looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"So, now what do we do?" He asked in his Malfoy voice. Oh, how I hated him.

"I don't know Malfoy… Oh, wait, yes, I do!" I jumped out of my chair and tackled him off the desk. We fell backwards and he hit the wall behind the desk with a _BANG!_

Hitting the wall caused a jar of some unknown gooey object to fall on us. I shook my head to get it out of my hair as I proceeded to punch Malfoy in the face. He grunted and tried to hit me back, but I pinned his arms down. He hadn't been ready for the attack, so it was easy enough for me to get him still.

"This is for messing with Hermione!" I hollered, lifting him up and slamming him into the wall. He slumped back into unconsciousness and had blood dripping out his nose. That had been easier than I had thought.

OOOOO

Hermione's POV

I was still trapped in the alcove. Five minutes ago, Ron had been taken to Snape's office. Where were all the people? It's a castle, for Merlin's sake, with hundreds of people in it! I decided that Jelly-Legs was now my least favorite jinx.

I heard someone. She, I was pretty sure it was a she, was humming. I heard the strange, offbeat of her skipping. Now, I can only think of one person who would skip around Hogwarts castle joyfully: Luna Lovegood.

Yes, she's not my _favorite_ person in the world, but she's a person, the only one, excepting Snape, who had come down this hall. I dragged myself slowly towards the hall and shouted, "Luna!"

The humming stopped. However, the skipping did not. "Hello, Hermione Granger." She said, with her eyes glossy and not completely focused on what was happening then and there. She saw the angered expression on my face. "Is something troubling you?" She asked in her usual dreamlike manner.

I let out a breath of air. "_No,_Luna. Nothing is troubling me. I'm just stuck here from when Malfoy put a Jelly-Legs jinx on me."

She smiled. "Oh, okay. Well, I must be going. Daddy just let out a new edition of _The Quibbler_ that I have been looking forward to. I expect it has been delivered on my bed." And with that, she skipped off.

I learned that Luna Lovegood was not exactly the best person to be sarcastic with.

OOOOO

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it's been long and this wasn't really much, but I plan to get more up. I hope the people that loved this story a month ago are curious and wanting more. I promise that in the very near future chapters, we will hear more of Harry's amnesia.


	19. Brainstorming

A/N: Well, thank you to whoever read my story! I am happy to say that in November 2010, I got 485 hits and 133 visitors to TBWF, even though I only published a chapter once. I didn't receive a review, though! I hope that if someone out there is willing to review, they might let me know some spells, namely the stunning one. Happy December!

OOOOO

Chapter 19: Brainstorming

The next day, Malfoy was in the hospital wing. The whole school had heard about his little brawl with Ron. I was upset with Ron for getting in a fight in the middle of all this. However, there were more important matters at hand: Harry.

I was furious about this. Why couldn't he remember anything? Ron, Ginny, and I gathered to talk about it and our suspicions.

"I think it's Snape." Ron said the minute we sat down.

"Now, Ronald, you can't go making accusations without proof!" I said desperately. I knew he had been thinking that, but he had nothing to show for his thoughts!

"But Hermione, through the nearly five years we have been here, Snape has been making it horrible for us. Why wouldn't he try to get at Harry?"

"If you remember correctly, in our first year, Snape saved Harry from being killed by Quirrell at the Quidditch match." I pointed out. Ginny nodded.

"Who's to say he hasn't changed?" He said sharply, but knowing he had been defeated, he sunk back into the cushions of his armchair.

"What about Malfoy?" Ginny suggested. "I mean, he was always somehow near us during this whole thing."

"That's a good point." Ron said.

"Yes, but do you think he would have been able to pull this all off?" I asked. Surely there had been too much advanced magic.

"Snape had been carrying that potion—that one when you took it to the bathroom and experimented with it!" Ron said, jumping up from his chair. I shook my head and motioned for him to sit down.

"Well, what about Madam Pomfrey? She was sort of… stiff when she kicked us out of the hospital wing." He said.

"Do you honestly think that sweet old Madam Pomfrey would have planned this whole thing?" Ginny said, exasperated.

"What if the person who planned this whole thing out Imperiused them?" I said quietly.

Ron gasped. So did Ginny. "Oh, I just remembered something!" She said. "Yesterday, when I was in Snape's office, he was asking me where you two were. He was trying to con it out of me, and he threatened that you might suffer because of me, Hermione."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ron asked, tired of thinking, probably. I shot him a glare and motioned for Ginny to continue.

"Well, I shot back at him, 'Are you involved in what's happening to her, then?' and that caught him off guard. He said, 'If you won't tell me, I won't tell you.' I knew that he had some involvement, because he didn't say anything. We fought a little more but there wasn't really anything important going on, if you know what I mean."

"That's brilliant! I can't believe he let that go!" Ron said.

"Ron, it still doesn't mean Snape was behind all this." I said. Honestly, I really didn't think it was Snape.

"Let's write down things we know about this. That way we can manage all this more easily." I suggested. The other two nodded in agreement.

I accio'd a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. I wrote down,

_Snape doesn't let Ginny know that he's somehow involved in this._

"Okay, what else?" I asked.

"Um…" Ron said, thinking.

"Oh! Malfoy being Polyjuiced!" I shouted out at myself. I wrote it down.

"Malfoy trapping me in the closet!" Ron said.

"Malfoy attacking you, Hermione." Ginny said quietly.

"Hold on…" I said, trying to keep up with them. "Okay, um…Madam Pomfrey kicking us out of the hospital wing…"

"Malfoy chasing us yesterday!" Ron said. I nodded.

"Anything else?" I said. We all scratched our chins or heads, thinking. We all shook our heads. "Well, let's look at the list."

_Snape doesn't let Ginny know that he's somehow involved in this._

_Malfoy is Polyjuiced as Ron._

_Malfoy trapping Ron in closet._

_Malfoy attacks Hermione._

_Madam Pomfrey kicks Ron and Hermione out of Hospital Wing._

_Malfoy chases Ron and Hermione._

"Looks like you were right, Ginny." Ron said. Ginny nodded approvingly. "It all points to Malfoy. I mean, with a Death Eater father and all, surely he would be capable of pulling off an Unforgivable Curse!"

"We need more proof, Ron." I said. He got very angry indeed at that comment and sunk back into the cushions. "Ronald! He might have been Imperiused himself to make it look like it points to him when really it was somebody else!"

"You're thinking too far into this, Hermione. The person who did this—"

"Wait! What about that Dragon Nose in the potion? I mean, we never found out what it was doing!" I said, jumping up.

"Do you still have the book it was in?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Yes, it's up in the dormitory." I ran and retrieved it quickly.

"Here it is: 'Sizzling Dragon Noses- States of Matter. Solid- Used in powerful Remembrance Draughts.'" I said. I was interrupted by Ron.

"But wasn't that a main ingredient anyways? If it was really in there, shouldn't it be good for Harry?" Ron asked. It was a good point.

"Let me finish, Ron." I said. He nodded. "'Gas- The product of an over boiled Draught; highly poisonous when inhaled to anyone with amnesia or under the effects of a Memory charm, and can aid in these two conditions. This makes the person taking the Draught unable to regain their memory. It looks like regular steam.' Harry's Draught had steam-"

"That proves it then!" Ginny exclaimed.

"No, Ginny. It may have had steam, but steam commonly comes out of Remembrance Draughts." I pointed out. I tried to say it calmly, but I was getting quite frustrated with all these outbursts.

"But… it fits!" Ginny said, pouting. I just shook my head and continued to read. Well, tried to, considering the condition of the context."

"'Li d- he rod of a er e l co octed Re em e raught. right ra ge n or It ma fo m, de end ng o th te era e f t e li id.' What do you think that means?" I asked.

"I don't know. You're the genius here, Hermione!" Ron said harshly.

"Don't take that tone with me!" I shot back, standing up.

"Well, you're not helping!" He stood up as well, towering a good seven inches or so over me. "You're putting down every idea Ginny or I have! You can't stand being wrong, can you?" He said. That hurt.

"Ron I am _sick_ of your attitude! I don't care what you-"

"Stop!" Ginny said. "Aren't we trying to help Harry, here? Who cares who solves this?" She pushed us back into our chairs. "Aren't we trying to help our best friend?" She put out desperately.

I looked down. "You're right." I sighed. "Ron and I fight too much. I have been putting down a lot of your ideas. They just… didn't seem logical to me."

"It's not your fault, Hermione." Ron said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I accused you of being bossy and… it was really me putting out those silly ideas. I guess sometimes I want to be in charge; I don't know."

"I'm sorry." I said. I looked into his eyes as I said this.

"Me too." Ron said. He looked back into mine almost lovingly.

"So," Ginny said, stuck in the middle of this awkward situation. Ron moved away from me reluctantly. "Let's solve this." She said, gesturing to the book that had been dropped to the floor in our heated argument.

I picked the book back up and we started brainstorming ideas for what the missing letters might be.

OOOOO

ENDING A/N: So, if you have been keeping up with my TWII's Ramblings on my profile page, you will know that I was going to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 today! I was going on a field trip with a club. Sadly, however, there was a two- hour delay, so I can't go. I am very upset.


End file.
